


Red Meeting

by Mariz777



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Day 7-8: Bond, First Meeting, Injury, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Police Officer Kuroo, Soulmate AU, kuroo flirting, surgeon tsuki, written for kurotsuki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariz777/pseuds/Mariz777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, it's funny how they say that the best thing you can experience is finding your soulmate. It's supposed to be beautiful when heterochromatic eyes meet with heterochromatic eyes and the world explodes in a blur of colors you hadn't been able to see before, when the world was only black and white for you. It's supposed to be perfect, you are supposed to feel whole.</p>
<p>It's also funny how Tsukishima never thought that he would meet his soulmate in such a way. He never thought he would be so afraid of losing his other half just when he met those beautiful eyes. He didn't want to return to his black and white life when he just had been introduced to a new beautiful world. He didn't want to lose him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KuroTsuki week Day 7-8. Prompt: Bond.
> 
> Tumblr: http://keyla-nat.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy!

You know, it's funny how they say that the best thing you can experience is finding your soulmate. It's supposed to be beautiful when heterochromatic eyes meet with heterochromatic eyes and the world explodes in a blur of colors you hadn't been able to see before, when the world was only black and white for you. It's supposed to be perfect, you are supposed to feel whole.

It's also funny how Tsukishima never thought that he would meet his soulmate in such a way. He never thought he would be so afraid of losing his other half just when he met those beautiful eyes. He didn't want to return to his black and white life when he just had been introduced to a new beautiful world. He didn't want to lose him.

 

-

 

Tsukishima Kei was woken up that morning by his alarm clock blaring at his left ear. As he had done for the past two years, he grunted and hit the awful machine, the high pitched sound coming to a pitiful end.

He pushed himself to a sitting position and with one hand he felt about the night stand in a blind search for his glasses. Once he found them, he used his free hand to try to block the yawn he knew was about to come.

Once he was able to see, he slid his legs over the bed and stood up, making his way towards the wardrobe with unsteady steps. Regarding the different clothes he decided for the plain button up shirt and black pants.

He took his time changing. There was no trace of the hurried movements that dominated his body nearly every morning. It was Friday, and that meant he didn't have work until the night shift began.

Next thing he did was pour himself some milk with cereals and wolf down the meal. He was hungry, which was understandable since he had skipped supper last night. He wasn't neglecting his body, it was just that last night there had been an emergency and the only skillful surgeon available had been himself. When he arrived home, he had been so tired that he had only been able to change clothes and collapse on his bed.

He washed the bowl and brushed his teeth. Finally, he grabbed his keys and slipped into red trainers before grabbing his green winter coat. It was cold outside, but he had some errands to run.

 

-

 

After a couple hours he had finished his errands and had decided to stop at his favorite coffee shop. He sat down and set aside the bags he was carrying. Just some food so he wouldn't run out of ingredients to cook.

He waited for the petite waitress to finish serving a young couple that was sat at his left while he navigated through his phone in search of new messages.

“The usual?”

Tsukishima looked up and observed the blonde woman. He regarded her with a small smile. “Yes, the usual.”

“Geez, you never change. Always the strong black coffee. It wouldn't hurt you to try something new.”

“I'd rather enjoy my coffee, Yachi.”

“Well, if you change your mind call me.”

As quick as she had come, she left. Tsukishima looked down at his phone and replied to Yamaguchi's message. They had been friends since they were in middle school. It had been sad when he had been forced to move out of their hometown due to his work, but they still messaged each other every day.

Lifting his head again, he quietly waited for his drink.

 

-

 

He was sipping the coffee when the soft sound of the TV caught his attention. They were broadcasting some sort of last news.

He saw Yachi approaching from the corner of his eye. She stopped right beside him.

“It's awful, isn't it?” She asked.

“Yeah, you should be careful when you go home. His last attack wasn't far from here.” Tsuki answered.

“You should be careful too, that guy doesn't care about gender.” Yachi looked at him, concern in her eyes. “It's just so hard to grasp the fact that there are people capable of killing so many people.” She shook her head. There was real worry in her voice.

“That's what serial killers do, Yachi. They don't care about other people, they just care about killing them and satisfying their own desires.” He refrained from telling her that most people were capable of doing something so horrible. Years of being a surgeon and seeing terrifying injuries had taught him that sad truth.

Tsuki finished his coffee and stood up. Then he grabbed his bags and looked at Yachi. “Take care.”

She smiled. “Yes, you too.”

He didn't spare a second thought to the unsettling news.

 

-

 

He spent the rest of his free time reading in his house. He had a TV as everyone else, but he really wasn't one to watch the awful TV shows they broadcast these days. The only programs he actually enjoyed were documentaries and, if they were about dinosaurs, the better. He knew it probably was childish, but he had always loved those big green ancient living beings.

Anyway, he had always been more of a person who enjoyed the comforting solitude of books. The peace that overcame his body when his mind, helped by the words, carried him to another world. He loved the speed that his eyes adopted when they swam through the multiple pages.

The ringing sound of his mobile phone halted his moving eyes. He glanced at the blinking image displayed on the screen with annoyance and then looked down at his watch. He sighed. Guess he would have to go to work earlier than excepted. After all, emergencies were emergencies.

He set his book over the coffee table and picked up his phone, pressing the answer button. “I'll be there right away.”

He waited for the response and then ended the call. He dragged his feet to the kitchen and grabbed the sandwich he had prepared beforehand. Better have something to eat, he didn't want to faint during a surgery.

Once again, he wrapped his winter coat around his body and headed out the front door. This time he headed towards his car and slipped inside it. Just when he was about to start the engine he was startled by blaring sirens, accompanied by red and blue blinking lights that illuminated the street.

He could only make the blurred form of the police car and the back of its occupants. Two guys, one with black hair and the other with law-defying gray hair.

Watching the lights disappear in the distance, he drove off, heading to the hospital. Whoever those cops were searching for, he hoped they caught them. If they were in such a hurry, it sure was someone really dangerous.

 

-

 

He read the chart of his latest patient and released a long sigh. Apparently, sighing was all he did 24/7.

It was being a busy night at the hospital but, really, when wasn't a busy night in a hospital in Tokyo?

He had operated on two people since he had arrived two hours before his shift began. A rape victim and a car accident. The last one had been touch and go, but he had managed to save his life. Only god knew how many more people he would have to treat.

“Make sure he has a nurse looking out for him this night, his condition is still critical” He addressed his nurse assistant without looking at her.

“I've already made sure of it, Tsukishima.”

He threw at her a thankful glance and kept reading the chart to make sure everything was alright. Once he finished reading the last line, they headed out of the room.

“Yachi wants me to tell you that you should change your drink choice from time to time.” She said.

Tsukishima snorted. “Then you can tell your girlfriend that no matter what she says I will keep asking for the same coffee, Kiyoko.”

“I told her that you would say that but she didn't listen.” Kiyoko laughed quietly.

“When does she ever list-”

His words were suddenly interrupted by the harsh sound of doors colliding against the walls. Alarmed voices and hurried steps echoed through the hallway as a stretcher was wheeled inside.

“His blood pressure is dropping!”

“He needs a blood transfusion right now!”

“The bullet is still lodged inside of his body!”

Tsukishima and Kiyoko stepped aside to let the stretcher pass. The nurses were lead by the other surgeon that was available that night.

Tsukishima let his eyes wander up the injured body. The first thing he noticed was that the man was a police officer. The second thing that caught his attention were his eyes. Suddenly, time seemed to have stopped.

 

-

 

If someone had asked him before, he would have told them that it was impossible. Time didn't stop, seconds never ceased to tick by. However, at that moment Tsukishima couldn't find another explanation as for why that stretcher was moving so slowly.

He observed those black and yellow eyes widen. He could _see_ the recognition in them, even though they were glazed over by pain. _Yellow_. He had never really known how yellow looked like but now he just _knew_.

Now he noticed how colorful everything looked. The green hallway that had always been painted a shade of gray for him. The brown hair of one of the nurses rushing down the hallway. Blue yes, red pants, purple t-shirt. There were a lot of colors and he felt in a high, drowning on the multiple new information that his brain was processing way too fast in way too little time.

Then he saw those eyes, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, fall close.

“We are losing him!”

The words sounded as if they had been said underwater. Everything felt as if he was underwater. He felt a sharp pang of pain pierce his body as his vision started to waver.

Kiyoko was calling for him. He was falling. There was a nurse telling a frantic police officer in the entrance that he should wait in the waiting room.

And he just noticed that blood had never looked so red.

 

-

 

Tsukishima didn't know in what moment he had fallen unconscious, but now he found himself lying in a hospital room. Light seeped from the window and a curtain divided the room in half.

“You are awake.”

Tsuki's eyes darted towards the voice's source. “Kiyoko” he gave a relieved sigh. “What happened?"

“You fainted last night just when they were wheeling that injured police officer into the hallway.” She answered.

Right, that police officer. He felt a lump catch in his throat. “Where is he?”

“He? Tsukishi-"

“Where is that police officer? I need to see him. He didn't die… right?” he asked fearfully.

Kiyoko looked straight at him. “No, he didn't die. What color is my left eye?”

Tsukishima gave her a puzzled look. “Brown, why do you-” Right, a day ago he would have told her that he couldn't know what color was his eye. Now he could _see_.

“Oh god, Tsukishima” she released a shaky breath. “He's your soulmate, isn't he?”

Tsuki looked away and nodded. God, he felt like crying but he hated crying. He hated this situation. He felt Kiyoko's arm surrounding him and he gave into the embrace.

“Come on, I'll lead you to his room.”

 

-

 

Tsukishima rested his head over the hospital bed, looking at the lithe form underneath the white sheets. He regarded the black hair, the closed eyelids, the smooth skin and the steady breathing. That's what he had done for the past three days: sit in the incredibly uncomfortable chair and observe. And wait and cry and worry.

He wasn't sure about anything anymore. How would he tell him that he was his soulmate? ' _Hey, you probably don't remember me since you were dying but, guess what? I'm your soulmate._ _Funny, right?_ ' No, it wouldn't work.

So he just closed his eyes and repeated what had taken over his mind for the past three day.

_Kuroo Tetsurou. Male. 29 years old. Blood type A+. Born in November 17. Sustained a bullet wound on the left side of his torso. The bullet nearly pierced his heart, avoiding it just by a few mere inches. He is a police officer helping in the investigation of the string of serial murders in the area. He is considered a hero. He attended a call for help with his partner and saved a woman from the serial killer. The killer shot him when he jumped in front of the victim. As of now, the serial killer is still nowhere to be found._

_Kuroo Testurou. Male. 29 years old. Blood type…_

 

_-_

 

For the second time in that week, he woke up really disoriented. It took a while for him to get the bearings of the hospital room and even more time to notice the pair of eyes focused on his form.

He froze, looking straight at the man – Kuroo, he corrected himself – lying on the bed. He wanted to say something. Anything. But he didn't need to, though. Kuroo beat him to it.

“Am I in heaven? Because I think I'm seeing the most beautiful angel in this world.” Kuroo smirked.

Tsukishima just stared at him. Was this guy… flirting with him? When he just had woken up after a nearly death experience? ' _Is this guy being serious?!_ '

“Excuse me?” He managed to stutter, clearly confused.

“I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw you in that hallway”

He was still smirking. _Smirking._ His heart skipped a beat? He couldn't contain himself anymore. “Skipped a beat you say? Of course your heart skipped a beat, you idiot! You went into cardiac arrest in that moment. It was hellish bringing you back.” Or so Kiyoko had told him.

He couldn't believe this guy. And he had been worried sick for him. Suddenly, Kuroo burst into a laugh that soon turned into pained grunts.

“What is so funny?” Tsuki asked, now really pissed off.

“I'm sorry, I’m sorry.” Kuroo calmed down his laughs. “I was trying to lighten the mood. You looked about to cry when you saw me. I don't like seeing you like that.” His voice had acquired a serious tone.

Tsuki frowned. “I though you wouldn't remember me”

“As if I could forget my soulmate. I might have been dying, but I was still aware of everything. And when I saw you… It was the most beautiful experience that I've had in my life.” Kuroo's tone was dead serious.

Tsukishima blushed. He _really_ couldn't believe this guy. “I thought I was going to lose you.” His voice shook. “And I don't even really know who you are.” He added. “I just know what your medical file says about you and that's not-”

Kuroo put his arms around Tsukishima's neck and pulled him down into a hug, effectively stopping his rambling. He hold him close and spoke in low tone. “But I'm alive. I'm here, am I not?”

Tsukishima nodded.

“And I'm not planning to die in the forthcoming future. Not when I just found my soulmate.” Kuroo released his hold, letting Tsukishima stand up. “And as for the not knowing me… How about we begin from the start?”

“From the start?”

“From the start."

Tsukishima gave him a quizzical look and then reluctantly nodded.

“Great, then I'll start” Kuroo smiled at Tsukishima, showing a white row of teeth. He raised his arm, extending an open hand. “Hi! My name is Kuroo Tetsurou and I think you are cute when you frown.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow upon hearing that, exasperated by Kuroo's relentless flirting. However, he couldn't do anything else but smile back and feel slightly excited about what was to come in the future. A future with his new found soulmate.

He shook hands with Kuroo.

“Tsukishima Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you like it? I hope you did. I'll leave this as a oneshot for now. I've really got good ideas for this story and maybe, if I've got time, I'll continue the story because I really enjoyed writing it. (Of course, if i do, the rating will be going up ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) Also, sorry for any grammatical errors, english is not my first language.


End file.
